Hollow's Eve: Irony
by GammaDancer
Summary: Zero no Tsukaima fic. Saito is attack by a mysterious being. I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or the song Suffocate by J. Holiday


Irony: Hollow's Eve

Spices

Zero No Tsukaima: Saito and Louise

Rated: T

Song Fic: _Suffocate_ by J. Holiday

_Now even though I try to play if off_

_I'm thinking about you all day long_

_And I can't wait for shorty to come through_

_From your lips and back up to your eyes_

_My hands on your hips when we grind_

_I'm fantasizing bout what I'm gonna do to you_

_Got feenin' for her love can't lie_

_Man you should see how she got me_

_Spending all this time with her_

_And I couldn't leave her if I wanted to_

_Her love turns men into fools_

_Tell me what a man is to do_

Saito grazed by Louise on his way to the window. He felt her shiver and inhale sharply. He noticed that she was very antsy lately. She would jump at anything. She was especially jumpy around him. It was like something he had done had spooked her. He was trying to ignore the way that she was reacting. He looked up at the moon. It was a wonder as to how beautiful it was tonight. He would love to just look at it with Louise, but he didn't dare touch her. He looked back at her but she had her back to him and it looked as if she was twisting her gown around her fingers. He sighed really trying to ignore trying to think about what the mage could be thinking of.

Louise couldn't think probably with him in the room. She felt very nervous around him. She knew that she shouldn't but his presence seemed to have changed over the past few days. Saito had a dark aura around him it was like it was growing everyday. When she first saw it she just thought he was having a bad day. He was tossing and turning at night and she thought that he might have been having nightmares. However, the darkness hasn't dissipated since it had appeared. She looked down at her lap and began to play with her gown. She didn't know what to think about what will happen if she got him mad.

_Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind_

_I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind_

The warrior turned to the mage sitting on their bed. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She almost skyrocketed off the bed. If it hadn't been for his hand keeping her in place she would have hit him in the face. Once she settled he thought he was leaning on a statue how stiff she was. It was like she wasn't breathing. That was bad. He snatched his hand away and watched as she turned to him. Her eyes were wild with freight and dancing on the edge of panic. He narrowed his, but he wasn't trying to scare her even more.

"Louise, are you alright?"

"S-saito…I'm fine I was just startled." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Are you sure?" He asked reaching out to her again.

She stood out of his reach. He retracted his hand.

_Whenever we up in this bed_

_And my fingers fall in your hair_

_I wonder if you feel me watching you _

_Cause I can't go a night without your loving_

_Got me looking at this phone_

_Every time it rings I hope it's you girl_

_You got my bracing for your love_

_And I fallen for you I can't lie_

_I just wanna be with you _

_Yes she got me there I said_

_And somebody call the paramedics_

_Tell 'em to hurry up and come through_

The mage nerves were getting worst. She had to get away, but how? Her head shot to the window as a howl was heard of in the distance. She saw the dark figure emerge from Saito's form. The howl was like a queue for the beast to come out. Her eyes widen and she pointed behind him. She saw Saito's confused look before he turned around. She just had time to scream as the beast took a swipe at Saito. Saito's body crumbled to the floor with blood pooling from his stomach. She ran to her pillow and pulled at her wand. She tried to cast a spell but nothing would happen. She started to cry as the beast began to advance on her.

_Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind_

_I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind_

She had to think of something. If someone heard her scream she doubt they would make it on time to help. She ran to the door only to have it shoved in her face. She winced from the pain. She looked up at the person in the door. It was one of the girls from down the hall. She still had her night gown on with no robe. She pointed her wand at the beast and spoke a light spell. The room lit up in a sunburst of light. The beast screamed and disappeared.

_Don't ever leave me girl_

_I need you inside my world_

_I can't go a day without you_

_And see nobody else will ever do_

_I'll never feel like I feel with you_

She ran back over to Saito only to stop when she felt his blood soak into her slippers. Louise paled, eyes pupils retracted, and a screamed ripped from her throat. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she sunk to the floor. Saito's blood soaked the bottom of her gown, imprinting red stains on skin. She could vaguely hear footsteps running into the hall.

_Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)_

_I can't breathe when you talk to me (Oh when you talk to me)_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me (I can't breathe when you touching me)_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)_

"_What is going on here?" A vague but familiar voice said. Someone puts their hand on her shoulder. Someone shakes her. A loud scream and a thud on the floor. The smell of cinnamon and sage mixed with someone's blood? Complete mental shut down._

"_Someone remove his body! Someone else get ------ out of ----, now!" Complete body shut down_

'_Saito, I love you." Last thought. Complete shut down._

_Oh no no I can't breathe_

_Oh no no I can't breathe (I can't breathe)_

_Oh no no I can't breathe oh no_


End file.
